Stuck in a moment you can't get out of
by Paige Winders
Summary: A notre époque, après la disparition de Jean... NOUVEAU CHAPITRE 2 !
1. Chaos

*Chapitre premier*  
  
Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures sur l'Institut Xavier quand les prémices de l'orage, annoncé aux informations, se manifestèrent. Dans la nuit d'encre, devant le portail de l'imposante demeure, apparurent deux yeux violacés Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, projetant leurs lueurs blafardes sur une forme qui sauta avec peine par dessus le mur d'enceinte. La pluie commença à tomber, transformant peu à peu le sol en véritable marécage. L'ombre courrait difficilement. Elle atteignit finalement la porte de l'Institut et se jeta dessus les mains en avant. La porte d'entrée en double-vitrage se brisa à l'instant où ses doigts effleurèrent le verre si bien que son corps ne rencontra aucune résistance et s'effondra sur l'épaisse moquette pourpre du hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elle se releva avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle observa les dégâts : les rideaux pendaient tristement aux tringles, le sol était jonché d'éclats tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. La pluie qui tombait à l'intérieur de la pièce gorgeait le tapis d'eau. L'air semblait vibrer. Sa langue devint sèche et sembla augmenter de volume. Ses veines pulsait sur ses tempes. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient tendues comme les cordes d'un violon.  
  
Des réminiscences s'imposèrent à elle. Son père et sa mère gisant dans de multiples étreintes de métal. La lueur glacée des yeux de l'homme qui les avait tué. Cette façon de se déplacer comme s'il glissait plutôt qu'il marchait. Le bourdonnement augmenta soudain, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Un vent qui n'avait rien de naturel fit bouger ses cheveux.  
  
Les chiffres écarlates du radio réveil lui indiquèrent qu'il était trois heures de matin le vingt août. Elle voulut fuir mais ses jambes étaient enracinées dans le plancher. Les carreaux du vaisselier, qui étaient restés immobiles jusqu'alors, se mirent à trembler. L'insupportable son augmenta encore et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son visage, sa tête était comme un tambour sur lequel on aurait joué un rythme grave et continu. C'est alors qu'elle vit le pied d'une chaise se tordre ,aussi facilement que s'il avait été en fusion, puis, finalement, se détacher. Le morceau décolla du sol et lui enserra la nuque avec une telle rapidité qu'elle fut incapable de réagir. Le collier de métal malveillant se souleva encore et ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme. La jeune fille fut transportée de l'autre côté de la pièce et se retrouva de dos à un mètre du mur. Le cerceau ferreux ne l'empêchait pas de respirer mais il lui était impossible de glisser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt entre celui-ci et la peau de son cou. Imperceptiblement, l'étreinte métallique se resserrait et elle vit à sa grande horreur un second pied s'animer. Il flotta au-dessus de la moquette pendant quelques instants puis son apparence commença à se modifier. Le corps s'aplatit et le bout s'effila jusqu'à ressembler à une lame de soixante centimètres. A cette vue, son souffle se fit plus court. Elle sentait le fer contre sa peau remuer comme si une main invisible l'avait rétrécit. L'agitation la gagna et elle se battit avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ôter le collier, ce qui eu pour seul résultat de faire apparaître de longues griffures sanglantes sur son cou. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, bientôt il allait la faire délirer. Il fallait essayer de rester calme, sinon elle s'épuiserait et mourrait plus vite. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Sa vue se troubla, les choses prirent un contour aléatoire. A chaque battement de son coeur, les objets redevenaient normaux. Alors que la strangulation avait bientôt fini son travail, la lame se mobilisa, la traversa de part en part et alla finir sa course dans le mur. TCHAK ! La vibration s'arrêta net.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elle était entendue sur quelque chose de mou, aucune sensation ne lui parvenait de ses membres ; ils étaient comme endormis. Elle avait l'impression d'être un esprit flottant au-dessus d'un corps qui n'aurait pas été le sien. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient faites de plomb. Où était-elle ? Elle souvenait d'une douleur atroce, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Son cou la brûlait et son ventre irradiait son corps de vagues de douleur successives. Etrangement, elle se rappela d'un bruit. TCHAK ! Ses paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué dans son appartement. Elle pris conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une sorte de laboratoire. Elle entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir ; elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être encore endormie. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer ni pourquoi, ni comment, elle sentait que l'individu présent dans la pièce était un homme. Il examina ses blessures pendant plus de cinq minutes, puis il s'en alla enfin. Entre-temps, ses muscles étaient revenus à la vie. Elle se redressa laborieusement dans le lit et, après que la circulation sanguine se fût effectuée un nombre de fois satisfaisant, se dirigea vers la porte blindée du laboratoire. Elle s'imagina la clenche baissée et la porte ouverte. Un bruit sec retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle regarda le verrou et vit ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit : la barre d'acier s'était brisée nette dans le chambranle. Le jeune fille sortit de l'étrange salle blanche, et regarda dans le couloir sur lequel elle débouchait, à la recherche d'une issue de secours. Tout au bout, elle aperçut un bouton poussoir qui aurait pu actionner un ascenseur. Elle appuya dessus et une porte à double-battants coulissa laissant apparaître l'intérieur d'un monte-charge. Une fois dedans, elle le fit aller au rez-de- chaussée. Mais au niveau -1, il s'arrêta et avec une impressionnante agilité, elle dut se plaquer contre le plafond à la force de ses bras, ses jambes et de ses abdominaux sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait aux environs de trente-cinq ans et portait des lunettes de soleil à verres en quartz-rubis. Il paraissait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Un flash crépita, suivi d'une légère fumée bleue. Un curieux personnage venait d'apparaître. Sa peau était bleue et il était doté de canines proéminentes ainsi que d'une queue préhensile. Ses extrémités étaient divisées en trois doigts.  
  
~ C'est un téléporteur. Mais je suis où là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?~  
  
- Tiens, bonjour Scott ! Je savais que je trouverais ici, dit-il d'un air amusé.  
  
- ça n'a rien de drôle, Kurt, répliqua l'autre. La situation devient critique. Des clans de pro-mutants ou d'anti-mutants se créent en fonction de la position qu'ont les humains par rapport à nous. Les autorités font la chasse aux non-humains car certaines personnes nous discréditent à leurs yeux. Même au sein de leur famille, les nouveaux mutants ne sont plus en sécurité. Personne ne veut avoir de mutant chez soi, ils ont trop peur que cela se sache, trop peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et si tu rajoutes au tableau une guerre d'idées entre les mutants, tu obtiens ce que nous avons dans le laboratoire. Une mutante écorchée vive par la vie, dont les blessures continuerons à saigner sans jamais se refermer et qui aura du mal à recouvrir un semblant d'humanité envers elle-même et envers les autres.  
  
Son ventre la brûlait. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps dans cette position. Si ils ne sortaient pas bientôt de l'ascenseur elle allait leur tomber dessus.  
  
- Eh bien. on dirait que tu as réfléchi à la question. C'est vrai qu'elle était mal en point en arrivant ici le vingt août.  
  
- ça fait déjà cinq jours qu'elle est dans le coma et le professeur s'accorde le droit de réserve quant à sa survie.  
  
La cabine s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux mutants en sortir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le plancher mais regretta aussitôt son manque de délicatesse car elle crut que ses entrailles venaient de se répandre au sol. Après vérification, il apparut que plusieurs fils qui suturaient sa plaie ventrale s'étaient rompus et avaient tiré sur la chair saine faisant couler son sang et laissant la blessure à l'air libre. Elle appuya avec force sur le trou béant de sa peau et sortit dans un couloir recouvert de moquette et aux murs lambrissés. Elle prit la direction opposée de celle des deux hommes et vit une grande porte vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur se dresser à dix mètres sur sa droite. Seul problème, trois adolescents étaient en pleine conversation entre la porte et elle. Une corbeille de fruits était posée en équilibre instable sur une table d'appoint à l'opposée de la pièce. Si elle arrivait à attirer les jeunes gens vers là- bas, elle pourrait sortir sans encombres. Les fruits décollèrent une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de la corbeille qui fut propulsée sur le mur. Poussés par la curiosité, ils allèrent jeter un coup d'?il où le bruit s'était produit, lui offrant ainsi la perspective de quitter le bâtiment.  
  
Sitôt dehors elle se réfugia derrière les arbres de la forêt. Pendant cinq minutes, elle continua de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse végétation. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être enfin hors de danger, elle entendit des bruits qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux du vent dans les branchages. En regardant autour d'elle, ce qu'elle vit la fit paniquer. Elle n'avait pas prit garde à sa blessure, mais le sang, lui, avait continué de suinter, parsemant les feuilles de taches écarlates. L'homme du laboratoire n'aurait aucun mal à la retrouver si elle n'agissait pas rapidement. Tant bien que mal, elle se hissa sur une branche et commença à revenir vers la demeure en marchant deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Soudain, elle vit l'homme surgir et se tint immobile sur le solide rameau, respirant faiblement. L'homme, de belle stature, s'arrêta net. Depuis qu'elle état sortie de la bâtisse, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la douleur qui la transperçait comme des lames ignées rendait plus difficile encore de contenir ses gémissements. Au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait continuer son chemin, son don d'empathie l'avertit qu'il allait lever les yeux sur elle et, dans un effort désespéré pour lui échapper, elle se jeta, avec le plus de discrétion et de délicatesse possible, dans les airs à trois mètres au- dessus du sol pour se rendre sur le grand chêne à sa droite. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la couverture feuillue de l'arbre, son empathie passa la vitesse supérieure, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, et lui fit ressentir ce que l'homme ressentait. Des images du manoir passèrent fugacement devant ses yeux, immédiatement remplacées par d'autres plus sombres. Elle vit une table d'opération rudimentaire sur la quelle gisait un homme inconscient.  
  
- NON ! cria-t-elle.  
  
Elle ne voulait rien voir d'autre, elle savait déjà trop. Malheureusement son pouvoir était allé trop loin et, à ce stade, le seul moyen d'arrêter le transfert était de l'assommer.  
  
Son corps était strié de traces noires comme pour délimiter quel morceau allait être découpé ; un pistolet, relié à un évier en pierre contenant du métal en fusion, se rapprocha d'un trait noir.  
  
L'air lui siffla soudain aux cheveux, sa tête heurta une branche, la sonnant à moitié, et elle tomba à terre sur un tapis de fougères qui amortirent légèrement sa chute. Elle se mit debout et s'appuya contre le tronc du chêne. Son front était emperlé de sueur, sa bouche était sèche, son estomac se contractait étrangement . puis se retourna véritablement. Elle eu juste de le temps de s'agripper au tronc avant de rendre. L'expérience avait été plus que désagréable, personne ne devrait pouvoir tout connaître des autres. Il n'était pas question que cela recommence encore une fois, elle allait y veiller. Elle releva la tête et vit l'homme qui s'était approché. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface produisant un nouveau haut-le-corps. Cette fois-ci, elle rendit de la bile ce qui lui laissa une amertume épouvantable dans la bouche. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps et se sentait fiévreuse comme si elle avait été malade. Sa figure était bouillante, ses mains et ses pieds aussi froids que ceux d'un cadavre. Ses muscles étaient raidis par la tension qui parcourait ses fibres. Elle aperçut fugitivement un air de dégoût dans les yeux de l'homme quand il la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient autant que ceux des camés à deux doigts de l'overdose et elle avait le même regard hagard. Elle voulu partir, car elle ne voulait imposer à personne une vision pareille, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à ramper sur le sol. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pitoyable et sans défense. Et lui qui la regardait comme si il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux alors qu'elle était le résultat des horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant de son passé. Comme tout le monde, il avait des secrets qu'il ne devait révéler qu'à quelques rares personnes. Elle respectait ça et, pour cette raison, elle garderai cela pour elle. Elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec car il n'y avait qu'en comprenant et en acceptant ces souvenirs qu'elle parviendrait à les supporter.  
  
Il la prit par les épaules et la remit d'aplomb sur ses jambes. Progressivement, il la lâcha, et elle parvint à se tenir debout. Il lui intima d'avancer mais à peine avait elle essayé de bouger que ses jambes flageolèrent et se dérobèrent sous elle. Il se pencha vers elle, de ses bras elle enserra son cou, et la saisit au niveau de la taille. Il la souleva et la ramena au bâtiment où un homme en fauteuil roulant électrique d'une soixantaine d'années l'attendait et dit :  
  
- Emmène-la dans sa chambre, Logan.  
  
Logan transporta la jeune fille jusqu'à une chambre qui ressemblait plutôt à un petit appartement et l'allongea sur le lit. L'homme en fauteuil roulant pria l'autre de les laisser seuls puis s'adressa à elle en souriant :  
  
- Bonjour Paige. On peut dire que tu nous à fait un belle peur. Heureusement que ton pouvoir de régénérescence a fait son travail.  
  
~ Comment sait-il mon prénom ? Qui c'est « nous » ?~ 


	2. Discover

*Chapitre second*  
  
Le seule source de lumière naturelle qui éclairait la chambre à coucher d'aspect chaleureux, aux murs plaqués de bois, venait d'une baie vitrée recouverte de voilages située face à la porte d'entrée et encadrée de lourds rideaux pourpre à liserés dorés. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin en acajou à gauche duquel se trouvait deux panneaux boisés ouvrant sur un placard. Une salle d'eau jouxtait la chambre et comprenait un lavabo, une douche, ainsi qu'une petite armoire. A côté du lit, une table de chevet, sur laquelle reposait une lampe à abat-jour vert, était formée d'un tiroir et sa poignée de métal réfléchissait une lueur glacée. Près du lit, un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant regardait à travers la baie vitrée.  
  
- Mon pouvoir de régénérescence ?! J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Mon ventre était suturé.  
  
- J'étais parti en voyage et Logan aussi. Lui, comme moi, aurait identifié sans problème ton pouvoir. Malheureusement, Scott et Kurt ne sont pas vraiment habitués à faire face à ce genre de situation. Et quand ils ont vu que ta peau repoussait les fils qu'ils venaient de mettre et que ta blessure s'infectait, ils se sont jurés de venir changer les fils et nettoyer la blessure au moins une fois par heure. Tu comprendras qu'il aurait suffit de simples compresses sur ta plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et, ainsi que tu as pu le constater, tu te trouves actuellement à l'Institut, l'école des mutants. Ici tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et rencontrer d'autres personnes dans le même cas que toi.  
  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai plusieurs pouvoirs ?  
  
- Je suis télépathe. Par conséquent, cela m'évite d'avoir à poser des questions dont je connais déjà la réponse. Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu es venue ici après ton agression car je sais que tes parents adoptifs t'en parlaient assez souvent pour que tu puisse retrouver cet abri rapidement au besoin.  
  
~ Mes parents adoptifs ? Qui ai-je donc vu mourir ? Pourquoi ne vivais-je pas avec mes vrais parents ? ~  
  
- C'est rare que je pénètre dans un esprit aussi vulnérable que le tien. Que s'est-il passé pour que les dernières barrières psychiques de ton cerveau volent en éclats ?  
  
- Vous n'avez qu'à violer mon jardin secret si vous tenez tant à le savoir, dit Paige avec aigreur.  
  
- Cela ne servirait à rien, répondit le professeur sans se départir de son calme. Je veux t'aider et pour y parvenir tu dois te confronter à tes démons et les combattre. Si tu désire que je t'appuie, je le ferai.  
  
- Je suis désolée de vous avoir répondu de cette manière. Je me réjouis d'être arrivée chez vous, d'après ma ...« mère » c'est un havre de paix pour mutants. Elle disait toujours que si quelque chose arrivait vous seriez là.  
  
- Quand tu te sentiras prête je sonderai ton esprit, mais avant je souhaiterai que tu te reposes. Si tu veux te changer, il y a des vêtements dans le placard.  
  
Le fauteuil opéra un demi-tour parfait, les roues tournèrent silencieusement et le professeur Xavier sortit de la chambre. Paige l'entendit s'adresser à une femme puis les sons se turent. Elle commença à ressasser les récents évènements mais la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'endormit comme une masse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
- Non, mais quelle idée ! ça crève les yeux ce genre de pouvoir, rugissait un homme à l'allure féline.  
  
Logan se tenait au centre du grand salon, face à deux hommes qu'il se permettait de gronder comme des enfants.  
  
- Nous sommes désolés, nous ne pouvions pas savoir, expliqua Kurt avec son fort accent allemand.  
  
- C'est vrai, essaye de comprendre. Sous prétexte que tu connais ce pouvoir, qui est aussi le tien soit dit en passant, tout le monde devrai le connaître, dit Scott d'un ton agacé.  
  
- HUMPFF ! conclut Logan.  
  
Une jolie métisse entra dans la pièce. Ororo Munroe, trente-cinq ans environ, était une mutante dévouée au professeur. Ses cheveux blancs tranchaient avec la couleur de ses vêtements colorés rappelant ceux des tribus indiennes. Sa chevelure était caractéristique de sa mutation ses yeux devenaient blancs lorsqu'elle utilisait son pouvoir, le contrôle du temps et des vents.  
  
- Le professeur voudrait que nous entraînions la nouvelle au combat. Qui veut s'en charger ?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, Paige mit un certain temps avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il lui était arrivé nombre de choses ces derniers jours et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle dormait sans s'inquiéter. Le jeune femme prit une douche puis enfila un pantalon de sport en stretch et sa veste assortie. Instinctivement, elle parcouru le couloir, descendit les escaliers, tourna à droite et se retrouva dans la cuisine.  
  
Elle eu un choc. Un homme lisait un journal jusque là rien d'anormal. Cet homme présentait une morphologie de gorille mai sa peau était entièrement bleue. Il leva les yeux des nouvelles du jour et ôta ses lunettes.  
  
- Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle, je suppose. Hank McCoy ou Le Fauve, dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra.  
  
- Bonjour. Paige ... Paige Winders, répondit-elle.  
  
- Et ton nom de mutante ?  
  
- Abyss. Mais personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça.  
  
- A mon avis, cela risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses. Au fait, je te conseille de bien manger car tu as entraînement juste après.  
  
- Ah ? Où a-t-il lieu ?  
  
- Dans le gymnase. Je te montrerais le chemin et te ferais visiter l'Institut par la même occasion.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
Paige pris un pan cake et fit couler du sirop d'érable dessus. Elle avala un bol de café noir puis nettoya la vaisselle. Hank se leva et l'invita à le suivre. Il lui expliqua que les étages supérieurs, comprenant chacun deux salles de bain et des toilettes, étaient uniquement composé de chambres et de dortoirs. Au rez-de-chaussée, perpendiculairement au majestueux escalier, s'étendait un long couloir qui desservait la plupart des pièces à vivre du manoir. Sur la gauche, le corridor s'ouvrait sur la cuisine et la salle à manger. Face à ces deux pièces, se trouvait le grand salon qui deviendrait le cœur de l'internat après la rentrée des jeunes mutants. La moitié droite du couloir donnait sur l'ascenseur qui permettait d'accéder aux différents niveaux de l'Institut ainsi que sur le gymnase. Son guide lui dit d'entrer et la laissa seule.  
  
La jeune femme poussa la porte de bois et pénétra dans la salle de sport. Un homme de grande taille se tenait adossé au mur.  
  
- C'est moi qui suis chargé de ton entraînement, grommela-t-il.  
  
- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Elle ne se rappelait plus du nom de ce mutant mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il empestait tellement le cigare que cela lui donnait mal au cœur.  
  
- Pour commencer, reprit-il, je vais t'attaquer et tu devras te défendre. Ne retiens pas tes coups.  
  
Il se mit en position de combat et lui décocha un direct du droit ... qu'elle évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Il enchaîna plusieurs séries de coups de poing dans le vide. Wolverine était d'avis qu'elle avait de bons réflexes mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette rapidité.  
  
- Tu es télépathe ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.  
  
~ ça t'épate, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne connais personne qui ne soit pas télépathe et qui puisse réagir quasiment avant que le coup n'ait été amorcé. A moins que ... ~  
  
La désagréable petite voix qui se manifestait quelque fois dans la tête de Logan débitait son agaçant monologue. Il se ressaisit et après un quart d'heure de corps à corps, il décida de passer à l'arme blanche.  
  
- Tous les coups sont permis ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Si ça peut t'amuser..., grogna-t-il. Mais je voudrais surtout voir si tu peux combattre sans aucun repère.  
  
L'homme sortit un bandeau noir de sa poche et lui en masqua les yeux. Le premier échange se fit tout en bottes parées et attaques légères mais, au fur et à mesure, les chocs entre les deux armes devinrent plus agressifs et plus violents. Le frottement des lames projetait des étincelles. Puis, soudain, on entendit une épée tomber à terre. Dans un bruit métallique, Logan sortit ses griffes pour continuer l'échange et tout se passa très vite. Il vit la jeune femme perdre l'équilibre et, tandis que son arme heurtait le sol, pousser un hurlement de douleur déchirant avant de s'affaisser au sol. Wolverine se précipita vers elle et lui ôta le bandeau. Ses prunelles, qui d'ordinaire étaient noires, semblaient faites d'encre violette diluée et son cœur battait la chamade. Quand il toucha ses mains, il fut prit d'effroi elles paraissaient dépourvues de vie et étaient aussi chaudes qu'un glaçon. L'homme appela le professeur à l'aide et essaya de la réchauffer. Les iris d'Abyss recouvraient leur teinte initiale quand le professeur arriva.  
  
~ Je dois sonder ton esprit. ~  
  
Il apposa sa main sur la tête de Paige. Il vit un homme nu dans l'ombre, puis la lumière jaillit et il vit son visage révulsé par la douleur : c'était Wolverine. Le corps ensanglanté, les griffes pour la première fois sorties avec ce son si caractéristique. Alors, Charles Xavier compris. Ce bruit avait fait ressurgir un souvenir qu'elle n'était pas capable d'accepter pur la simple raison qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. La seule personne qui pouvait vivre avec était Logan, le mutant aux griffes d'adamantium, car, dans son esprit brumeux, il se rappelait l'avoir vécu. De cet échange entre la jeune femme et le vieil homme, Wolverine ne sut rien. Il sortit du gymnase sur demande de Xavier qui désirait parler à sa camarade.  
  
- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas du tout maîtriser ton empathie, dit-il. Comme tu as put le voir, ce n'est pas un pouvoir inoffensif et facilement utilisable. N'importe quoi aurait put se passer, même le pire. Sans contrôle sur tes pouvoirs, tu es un danger potentiel pour toi et les autres. A partir de cet après-midi, je t'apprendrai à ne pas te laisser submerger par le souvenirs des autres. Néanmoins, je trouve que c'était une sage décision de ne pas lui en parler pour le moment.  
  
- J'étais fatiguée, je ne pouvais pas contrôler deux pouvoirs dans cet état ...  
  
- Ce qui est faux et tu le sais. Je t'attends dans mon bureau une fois le repas terminé, termina-t-il.  
  
La discussion étant close, le professeur s'éloigna, laissant Paige seule. Au déjeuner, elle toucha à peine à la nourriture et ses pas la dirigèrent ensuite au bureau de son mentor. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait relativiser et prendre du recul par rapport aux souvenirs qu'elle percevait. Chez les personnes dont ils étaient extraits, ils avaient une valeur sentimentale forte et l'erreur qu'elle avait commise par manque d'expérience, était qu'elle avait pris ces émotions comme siennes. Elle devait pouvoir analyser et comprendre des émotions quelle que soit la situation. Il lui donnait des béquilles, à elle de réapprendre à marcher.  
  
Elle sortit de cette entrevue avec l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Depuis que Paige connaissait le passé de Logan, elle se demandait comment réagir face à lui mais finalement elle compris qu'i n'y avait qu'en lui en parlant qu'elle parviendrait à oublier. Seulement, si i apprenait qu'elle était au courant, il se considérerai comme blessé dans son intimité. Et puis, cela était intéressant de pouvoir prévoir les réactions de celui qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement en fonction de son passé caché. Elle décida d'adopter une attitude lui permettant de rejeter toute le douleur de ces souvenirs.  
  
Le mois d'Août se termina. La veille de la rentrée des élèves, le professeur lui proposa d'assister Hank McCoy dans les cours de physique chimie qu'il officiait. Xavier expliqua à Paige que l'internat dispensait différents cours. Ororo s'occupait de l'histoire et des mathématiques, Kurt de la musique, Scott de la mécanique, Hank de la physique chimie et Charles de la littérature anglaise. Logan, quant à lui, régnait en maître sur l'éducation physique. Les plannings furent remis aux professeurs qui finalisèrent leurs cours. Septembre fut enfin là et les élèves arrivèrent. Tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître mais Paige était un peu perdue. Elle laissa les autres entre eux et on ne la vit pas de la soirée.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Depuis le début de la période scolaire, Paige était très prise par son travail. La vie à L'Institut s'écoulait paisiblement sans qu'elle y prêta trop d'attention. Le professeur lui parlait en termes ambigus dès qu'elle abordait le sujet de ses parents naturels et s'empressait de lui dire que toutes ses pensées et émotions entraient en lien avec son empathie. Son pouvoir était comme un vase communicant, elle pouvait ressentir ce que ressentait quelqu'un d'autre et faire partager un sentiment avec n'importe qui. Avec de la maîtrise, elle apprendrait à créer des sentiments à partir de rien mais pour le moment elle devait faire abstraction de ses doutes sinon, ils interféreraient avec ses liens empathiques et risqueraient de blesser psychologiquement ses camarades. En attendant, elle ne se servait pas de ce don , privilégiant ainsi la télékinésie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vers la fin du mois de novembre, alors que la température stagnait bien en- dessous du point de congélation et que le soleil tendait à se lever, Logan, assit dans la pénombre de la cuisine, semblait en proie à une intense réflexion, ou peut-être était-ce son expression faciale naturelle, quand il entendit un bruit à quelques mètres de lui. Lentement, il se retourna et s'approcha en silence de la source du bruit. Il vit l'ombre d'une silhouette se découper sur le mur.  
  
- Tu comptes faire le mur aussi tôt dans la journée ? grommela-t-il.  
  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'ombre leva son bras et à son extrémité, Logan crut voir une arme. Il se jeta sur la silhouette et la plaqua à terre en pesant de son corps sur le sien. Il dressa ses griffes au dessus de la nuque de l'individu et grogna :  
  
- QUI ES-TU ?!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est enfin en ligne ça fait beaucoup de temps pour pas grand chose mais mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et pendant les vacances je n'ai pas du tout écris donc j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Je tiens à remercier mes rewieveuses de m'avoir motivées pour que je continue à écrire et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir supprimer des rewiews mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Vu que je ne maîtrise pas l'anglais (certaines peuvent en témoigner), j'ai un peu de mal à manipuler FanFiction et j'ai supprimer mon histoire 3 fois avant de comprendre comment ça marchai ! Bisous à toute celles qui me lirons. Parlez en autour de vous si ce n'est pas trop nul. 


End file.
